


Accidental Leap into the Past

by crimson_scarlet789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Tom Riddle, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_scarlet789/pseuds/crimson_scarlet789
Summary: A simple night adventure with the invisibility cloak doesn't go to plan.Harry, Ron and Hermione end up 50 years in the past when an accident happens when researching. What will happen when Harry has to be classmates, or even roommates, with his parents murderer Tom Riddle? Will Harry ever be able to get over what Tom did or will he find a way to stop Lord Voldemort from ever existing?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclamer* I do not and will never own the works of Harry Potter. All credit for the characters and storyline go to J.K. Rowling.

There was a point in time when Harry had no idea what to do or what had happened. A day before, he was just sitting in the great hall between Hermione and Ron. 

“I didn’t even say a word in potions today and the git Snape took 20 points. He said it was because I wasn’t listening, but I swear I was.” Said Ron with his mouth full. 

“Professor Snape, and you can’t really blame him, you weren’t paying attention, I saw you reading that article on quidditch.” remarked Hermione. 

“Ron does have a point Hermione, Snape does tend to take more points from Gryffindor then necessary.”

“I know that Harry, I was just saying in this instance, he is justified.”

“Ya I guess” said Harry and changed the topic. 

“Have you guys studied for the upcoming test yet?” asked Hermione. “No, we haven’t, we aren’t all smart Hermione” said Ron. 

“That’s why you should study! The test is tomorrow!” 

“We have quidditch tonight though” remarked Ron. 

“We’ll meet you in the library after” Harry said quickly before Hermione could go on another rant about how our education is more important than that game. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ugh, I can’t believe Hermione expects us to really study here, it’s so stuffy and quiet” Ron complains walking into the library with Harry. “I know I agree but let’s just indulge her this time”. The two walk over to Hermione finding her surrounded by piles of books.

“Wow Hermione, what are you doing reading that many books for?” said Ron. 

“Come on Ron this is nothing, if your wondering I’m researching time travel. Its so interesting to me and how it works but so far I have come up short” 

“Hermione you know what the consequence of time travel are. Why are you doing this?” asked Harry. 

“Of course I know Harry I just found it such an interesting subject. You should get studying, the library is closing soon.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ugh!! I can’t find anything useful on this. I’m sure I saw a book on it in the restricted section, but I would need a teacher’s note for that.” remarked Hermione. 

“Well you know I do have the invisibility cloak” 

“No Harry we are not breaking any school rules in the first week of school”

“It was just a suggestion” 

“I think we should do it, it’ll be fun “said Ron.

”Ya. Come on Hermione don’t be such a stickler for rules” 

”Fine but just know if we get in trouble I’m blaming it on you” 

”That’s fine” Harry grinned. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Hermione says. “It’s fine we won't get caught” said Harry. “We’re invisible” exclaims Ron.

"I know that Ron, I just don’t feel right” 

“Maybe its indigestion” said Ron. Hermione smacked Ron. “Ow” said Ron.

”You two stop or we’ll get caught.”

They arrived in the library. “Lead the way” Harry said to Hermione. 

They walked over to the restricted section. Hermione went right off to a certain section while Ron and Harry glanced all round. When they met up with Hermione she said “It was around here somewhere. Oh, here it is” pulling a thick tome labeled “Time Travel: Past, Present and Future”. She toke it down off the shelf and they sat in a circle on the ground.

“I think this is it” said Hermione. “Well aren’t you going to open it?” asked Ron. 

“I was getting to that” Hermione said annoyed.

As soon as she opened it, a blinding white light came emanating from inside. 

“What is going on?” 

“I don’t know” She exclaimed before there was a tugging and the light encompassed them.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, my head hurt like I had just been hit with a bludger. I tried to remember what happened, but my memory was fuzzy and all I could remember was a bright light. I could not remember why though. When I open my eyes, I noticed that I was not in the library as I had originally thought, and I was in a corridor. I heard a pained moan from my left and saw that it came from Hermione, with Ron next to her. I tried to say something to them however my throat felt like I had been screaming for hours. After gathering my bearings and trying to sooth my throat, I shook my two friends awake and asked, “What happened?” 

“I don’t know” said Hermione, “I only remember a bright light.” Right after she finished that we heard footsteps coming closer to us. 

“Hurry hide!” I said, but it was too late. I gasped, I couldn’t believe my eyes. There stood in front of me was none other than Albus Dumbledore. That was not what astonished me however, it was the fact that he had auburn hair and a face void of wrinkles. 

“Students should not be out after curfew” said Dumbledore. 

“Sorry Headmaster, we just lost track of time” replied Hermione. 

“Headmaster? I think you may have me mistaken, I am just a professor.” 

“What is going on?” questioned Ron. 

“Ah. I see what has happened. It seems as though you are not from this time.” 

“Are you saying we’ve travelled back in time?” I exclaimed. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying my boy. Do you have any idea of how you got here?”

“All I remember is a bright light and then waking up here” 

“Well there is nothing we can do about it right this minute so let’s say you are transfer students for the time being” 

“But where would we have been” 

“We can say that you were home schooled, but your parents were killed by a Grindelwald attack.”

“That could work but we would have to be cousins because we don’t look alike” 

“Yes this could work. You wouldn’t mind if I transfigured your uniforms because they are not the same as this time.”

“Ok” with a swish of a wand, our uniforms faded in colour and removed our house colours in the process” 

“Headm-Professor, why are our house colours gone?” I asked.

“Well you need to be sorted of course. It wouldn’t make sense if you already had a house if you have never been here before, would it?”

“No, I guess not” 

“I’m sure you will be sorted back into the same house, I would be glad to have you as I am the head of Gryffindor. Well let’s get going, we can start the sorting.” 

We followed him to the main hall. All the way I was wondering about if I was going to be put in Gryffindor again. It felt like such a short walk that I wasn’t ready when the big doors opened and the lights from within lite up my face.


End file.
